An innovative Clinical Cancer Education Program is proposed primarily directed at the undergraduates at the Tufts University School of Medicine and three affiliated hospitals (New England Medical Center, Lemuel Shattuck, and Pondville). The educational objectives of this proposal include: deeper understanding of physiologic mechanisms of cancer, an appreciation of interdisciplinary diagnostic and therapeutic methods in the management of cancer, introduction to the controversies and unanswered questions posed by this disease, and familiarity with the role of nursing social work and psychiatric skills in dealing with the psychologic and interpersonal problems associated with this disease. The following approaches to curriculum revision are being taken: 1) A new detailed month-long elective combining morning didactic lectures and afternoon clinics has been developed for Spring and Fall with 3rd and 4th year students. 2) A marked strengthening of the Clinical Oncologic material taught in the "Systems" Course has been accomplished for the second year, 3) A block of time is being developed and hopefully will be introduced into the curriculum in the near future, of approximately 2 weeks duration which will proceed the Systems Course and contain basic material in the areas of Epidemiology, Carcinogenesis and the like. Didactic methods employed to achieve these objectives include integrative programs which bring together knowledge from many disciplines, longitudinal programs which attempt to bring to the student an experience of cancer throughout its natural history, existential programs which will attempt to develop a deeper insight for the student of the emotional and physical experiences of the cancer patient. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nathanson, L., Necheles, T.F., Clark, D.A., Silverman, E., and Whitten, D. HL-A Masking Activity in Malignant Melanoma. Behring Institute Mitteilungen, Behring Institute Research Communications, 56: 97-l03, l975. Miller, M.S., Costanza, M.E., Li, F.P., Stolbach, L., Stone, R., Nathanson, L., Familial Colon Cancer. Cancer 16: 946-948, 1976.